The Horny Fox
by Kumomi
Summary: Written for Lemony's LOL Lollipop Challenge- A randy Ichimaru and a drunk Kuchiki lead to sexy times. I don't own Bleach. Please review!


Gin Ichimaru walked with an air of impatience as he headed towards the squad 13 barracks.

He was horny.

No, scratch that, he was something beyond horny. All week he had been busy- taking care of things with Aizen, doing paperwork with Izuru, or going through training tactics with squad three. Overall, he was exhausted!

And horny.

Rukia, his 'friend with benefits', had been absent from his presence all week too. Sure, they were on different divisions, but you'd think that they would at least bump into each other every once and a while! (And, perhaps, bump _into_ each other every once and a while.) Which was why Gin was practically flash stepping now, his eagerness rising (among other things).

When he arrived at squad thirteen's training field where he assumed she would be, Rukia was nowhere to be found. With that, he promptly slapped his forehead. 'Great, this is just wonderful!' Angry with the subsequent loss in time, where he could be fucking her, he quickly left the field and flash stepped to her sleeping quarters.

As he arrived to her room and slid her doors apart, he found her. Now, he wasn't expecting to find her in any specific condition, but he _wasn't_ expecting to find her like _this_.

Rukia lay splayed out across her floor, clothes loosened and hair mussed, bottles of empty sake surrounding her. Ichimaru walked into the room and shut her door, drawing her attention. She rolled over, with some difficulty, and looked up at him with hazy eyes.

"Ishi-ma-wu?" she slurred.

"Ne, Rukia, just how many have you had?" Gin asked as he surveyed the room while keeping count in his head. She put a finger to her lips and looked to be in thought, before she erupted in giggles and turned over onto her back. Gin, a small part of him amused by her drunkenness, picked up an empty bottle and sniffed at its former contents.

"It smells like lemons," he said as he looked around the room for a surviving bottle.

"Lemony is deliciously naughty," Rukia waggled her eyebrows as she told him this.

Gin hummed nonchalantly. "Do you have any-?"

It was only with heightened senses and quick reflexes that Gin was able to dodge the bottle aimed at his head. "Rukia!" he shouted, startled.

"Oops!" Rukia struggled through her giggles. "I dropped it!" Gin stared back at her in disbelief.

"Dropped it? You flung it!" Rukia continued to laugh, falling on her back and hugging her stomach.

Gin paused in thought. He was still pretty horny, and a drunken Rukia was better than no Rukia. He shucked his captain's coat, laying the white cloth over one of the chairs. Rukia squealed in surprise as he grasped her ankle and yanked her closer to him.

"Now, Rukia," he started slowly. "I've been really stressed out this week, okay? I know that right now you're drifting to that happy place, but if you could just stay conscious for a little while-"

"DO DA STANKY LEG!" she abruptly demanded, slapping him on the chest.

"What?" he pulled away from her confused.

"Noooo," she moaned, clutching his shirt and pulling him back to her. Her legs were suddenly wrapped around his waist and she was pressing to him, rubbing herself all over him like kitten trying to snuggle. The affect on Gin wasn't as innocent- the lust he had been feeling previously doubled, and wrapping his arms around her, he began humping against her clothed warmth.

"Rukia," Gin panted against her neck. Rukia moaned, a little too loud, and slipped her hands under his uniform to run them over his chest. Her nails grazed his nipples and scratched just above his waistline. Gin growled, nipping and sucking at her neck harder. One of his hands dipped inside her pants and cupped the curve of her bottom, pressing his erection that much harder to her. His other hand went to her breast, ripping her top in the process. He squeezed the rounded flesh rhythmically, tugging at its peak.

Rukia's hands slipped back out of his shirt to grab at it, curling her body into his, her moans muffled against his neck. Gin gave a sly grin, unseen by Rukia, and moved his hand down further until his fingers slipped against her wetness and slid inside her. She cried out for Gin as he started to scissor his fingers, crooking them and rubbing his finger tips along her muscles.

"Gin," she groaned, bucking her hips up to him. She began pulling at his hair, and Gin turned his face to kiss her. She tasted like alcohol and lemons.

Gin suddenly found himself flipped onto his back with Rukia leering over him, his fingers still buried deep inside her. "No fair," she mumbled as she began to ride his fingers. Her shirt, torn and hanging enough to expose her breasts, coupled with the glistening dark patch of hair he could see with his wrist forcing her pants down; the sight had his cock twitching below her.

"Rukia," he struggled to untangle his hand from her shirt. "Just… let me…" He needed his pants off- he wanted to be fucking her, not fingering her. However, that didn't stop his thumb from pressing to her clit. Rukia whimpered in pleasure, her hips doing more rocking than bouncing. Her muscles were squeezing his fingers now, and her movements were becoming erratic.

"Rukia-"

"Gin!" she came screaming, her nails digging into his arms.

He continued to move his fingers, just barely able to work his wrist, drawing out her orgasm. When she calmed to the occasional spasm, he withdrew his hand from her and pushed against her lower back.

"Rukia?" he asked. She hummed and looked down at him, her eyes trying to refocus.

"Could you move?" She hummed softly, dropping her weight to nestle on top of his cock. Gin groaned softly at the pressure.

"Rukia, please, could you just…" It wouldn't take much- just a little rubbing; maybe a little touching. She seemed to get the message. She spread her legs farther apart, and then rubbed her cunt hard against him.

"_Yes_," Gin hissed deliriously. 'So close…'

"Ah, Rukia, I'm going- I'm going to-"

She stopped all movement and immediately bolted upright.

"YOU GONNA MAKE BISCUITS?" she said with wide eyes and a stretched smile. Gin looked up at her in shock, and then Rukia was laughing hysterically again, rolling off him and along the floor. Gin closed his eyes and thumped his head against the floor in frustration. 'I was _so_ fucking _close_,'

When Gin reopened his eyes, he realized that the room had gone silent. As he looked over at Rukia, he noticed her lying face down on her floor.

'You have got to be joking,'

But as he moved closer and turned her on her side, he saw that she wasn't acting. Rukia lay passed out in his arms, her soft snores filling the silence of the room. Gin grumbled, irritated, and molded himself against her back to rut against her ass. Later, after he had come desperately in his pants, he thought that no Rukia and the aid of his hand just might have been better than a drunken Rukia.

* * *

... right then. This is an entry to Lemony for her LOL Lollipop Challenge! I had SO much fun writing this- I hope you all enjoyed the mix of funny and sexy I threw in here. Was this too out there? Too dirty? Too cruel for not letting Gin 'get some'? Please review!


End file.
